boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kon
'Kon Kujira '''is a character on [[Grojband|''Grojband]]. ''He is Kin's younger twin brother and the drummer of Grojband. He is voiced by Tim Beresford. Biography and personality "Kon Kujira"- ''Grojband Wiki http://grojband.wikia.com/wiki/Kon_Kujira Kon Kujira is the drummer of Grojband and the twin brother of Kin Kujira. He is twice as big and half as smart as his older twin. Kon provides some much needed muscle and despite his massive girth he has a surprising gentle giant disposition. Kon really loves eating food and will constantly eat all the food he can every chance he gets. Kon has a 'thing' for Trina and at times we get a glimpse that Kon is more intelligent than he appears and that his dim-witted person is merely an act and he has a deep singing voice. When he and Kin were first born, they were conjoined and Kin's nipples were on Kon's back. They were separated, but Kin's nipples are still currently on Kon's back which is further referenced in the episode "Indie Road Rager". Despite them being twins who were born at the same time, Kon is still technically a year younger than Kin due to the events of the episode "Ahead of our own Tone" where Corey, Kon, and Laney traveled one year into the future, leaving Kin behind to age naturally. At the end of the episode, they did not return to their normal times, technically making Kin the older twin brother. Kon is a crazy, dim-witted kid who loves having fun, eating food, and performing as the drummer for his band. Although Kon can be annoying and stupid at times, he is really a loveable and funny guy who has a heart almost as big as himself. He can always see the best in everyone he meets. He can even see good in Trina as he also has a crush on her. He will always do anything he can to help his band and he won't let any of his physical or mental disabilities stand in the way of that. Kon seems to also be the band's "pain magnet" and comedy relief dude. It is a running gag for Kon to get painfully hurt or injured from the things that he does. Even though Kon may seem nice at most times, he has a dark side that he'll reveal on certain occasions. In "Math of Kon" for instance, Kon faced off against Trina in a math competition and after putting up with Trina bullying him throughout the entire competition, Kon let out his inner powers and destroyed Trina in a karate fight that took place within a mental universe of their own minds. Appearance Kon is a fat guy with spiky black hair and a red head-band that he wears around his foreheard. He also has big, rounded cheeks. Like Kin, he appears to have no neck. He wears a white shirt with a black picture of the Grojband logo. His shirt has a black collar and black sleeves and he has blue jeans. He wears red and white sneakers. References Category:Grojband Category:Grojband Characters Category:Character Category:Males